Les légendes sont vraies
by RoseBlackJewel
Summary: Une ombre qui cherche le salut. Là où le trouver? A Fairy Tail. Le dernier espoir de cette inconnue au cheveux blond comme l'or et au yeux chocolat. Voilà une histoire qui m'est venue comme ça. Bonne lecture.
1. Chapter 1

POV ?

Je me dirigeais vers le seul endroit où l'on pourrait peut-être m'aider.

On m'avait dit que peut-être je trouverais ma délivrance là-bas.

Cela fait tellement longtemps que je marche. Sans m'arrêter plus d'une heure.

Je suis éreintée. Je n'en peux plus de les fuir. C'est à cause d'eux que tout ça m'est arrivé.

Alors je les fuis, pour rester en vie, et peut-être trouver un remède.

Si je ne le trouve pas là-bas, alors je n'ai plus d'espoir et je pourrais mourir, avant de prendre des vies.

Fin POV ?

Une ombre. C'est tout ce qu'on pouvait apercevoir de cette personne.

Une longue cape noire, semblant raidit par du sang séché depuis peu.

Une capuche immense couvrant tout son visage. Pas même un cheveu ne dépasse.

Sa cape claque au rythme de ses pas. Lents et réguliers.

Elle marche, tête baissée, sans un regard pour ce qui l'entoure.

On l'entend haleter, comme si elle souffrait d'un mal qui nous est inconnu.

Elle s'arrête un instant, relève la tête et regarde droit devant-elle.

Magnolia.

Elle pousse un soupir et reprend sa marche.

Tous les passants la regardent sans pour autant s'attarder sur elle.

Un instinct les pousse à passer leur chemin au plus vite, au péril de leur vie.

Elle entend les chuchotements sur son passage. Elle n'en tient pas compte.

Elle s'arrête. Son objectif se dresse devant-elle : Fairy Tail.


	2. Chapter 2 Que suis-je?

POV ?

Enfin. Enfin je l'ai atteint.

J'espère de toute mon âme qu'ils pourront m'aider.

Je retiens mon souffle et pousse les portes de Fairy Tail.

Je me fige devant la scène que je vois.

Fin POV ?

Devant elle se déroule une scène commune à Fairy Tail : une bagarre générale.

Elle eût le réflexe de se baisser quand une table vola vers elle.

Seul problème elle se retourne un instant pour regarder la fin du vol de la table quand…

?: Attention ! S'écrie une tête rose.

Elle se retourne mais ne peut éviter l'homme qui lui fonce dessus. Tous deux s'écrase au sol.

Encore un peu sonnée elle regarde l'homme qui est maintenant allonger sur elle.

Il est de taille moyenne, plus grand qu'elle. Il a les cheveux couleur ébène, une croix en argent autour du cou et il est nu.

Elle le repousse violemment quand elle sent sa peau brûler.

Sur son bras il y a une cicatrice en forme de croix encore fumante.

Elle sert les dents et s'empêche d'étrangler l'homme qui lui est tombé dessus et qui l'a blessée.

?: Oy, t'aurais pu me repousser plus gentiment. J'ai pas fait exprès de te tomber dessus. Dit en se massant le crâne l'homme aux cheveux ébène.

Elle ne répond pas mais cache son bras et se relève.

Il n'y a plus un bruit dans Fairy Tail jusqu'à ce que…

?: Grey, Nastu ! Excusez-vous ! Tout de suite ! Et Grey, rhabille-toi. Crie une femme magnifique aux longs cheveux écarlates.

Natsu et Grey : Aye, Erza-sama !

Grey : Eh merde !

L'aura noire de la dénommée Erza entoure les deux hommes qui frissonnent avant de se jeter au sol et de dire parfaitement synchrone :

Natsu et Grey : Pardon !

Elle ne répond pas et ne les regarde même pas.

?: Puis-je voir votre maître ? Demande-t-elle tout bas.

Erza : Il n'est pas là pour l'instant. Il devrait revenir vers 6 heures ce soir. Pourquoi ?

Elle ne répond pas et pousse un soupir avant de se retourner.

Natsu : *reniflant* Tu sens la chair brûlée et le sang. Tu es blessé ?

Un frisson la parcourt, mais elle ne s'arrête pas et commence à partir.

Après tout elle peut bien attendre encore un peu, ça ne la tuera pas plus vite.

Natsu : Oy ! Ne m'ignore pas !

Voyant qu'il n'a toujours pas de réaction il lui attrape le bras mais elle pousse un cri de douleur.

?: Lâche moi !

Natsu : Non ! Tu es blessée, on va te soigner !

Elle se retient de toutes ses forces de ne pas le tuer sur le champ.

Elle se dégage de sa poigne et recommence à partir.

Il faut qu'elle se dépêche, elle va exploser. Son contrôle sur elle-même s'amenuise.

Elle ne veut pas prendre de vie. Elle ne veut plus prendre de vie. C'est trop douloureux.

Elle se retient et recommence à haleter.

Elle comprend qu'elle va bientôt perdre pied.

Elle ne réfléchit plus et commence à courir comme une folle jusqu'à la forêt, laissant tout Fairy Tail perplexe.

Elle s'enfonce dans la forêt et laisse ses instincts reprendre le dessus.

De proie, elle devient un redoutable chasseur.

Elle laisse ses sens la guider. Une proie, elle cherche une proie qui la satisfera presque autant qu'un humain.

Elle trouve un Kobe des plaines. Ses instincts primaires la guide et elle lui saute dessus.

Tandis qu'il essaye de la tuer elle grimpe jusqu'à son cou et ouvre la bouche.

On y aperçoit deux crocs, qu'elle plante dans sa proie avant de la saigner à blanc.

Elle relève enfin la tête et reprends ses esprits.

POV ?

J'ai encore recommencée. Au moins ce n'est pas un humain.

Je n'ai assouvis qu'une partie de mes pulsions.

Je me dois d'assouvir les autres si je veux être en état de rencontrer le maître de Fairy Tail.

Ça va faire mal.

Fin POV ?

Des gémissements commencent à sortir de la bouche de l'inconnue.

D'un coup elle se nimbe d'une lumière noire.

On entend des craquements et des claquements ainsi que des gémissements étouffés de douleur.

La lumière s'éteint et à la place d'une forme humaine se trouve un gigantesque animal, un loup.

Ou plutôt, une louve, des yeux argentés et une fourrure couleur des blés, quoique souillée par du sang.

Elle part en chasse et assouvit ses pulsions meurtrières.

POV ?

Je me fige une minute le temps de m'habituer à ma nouvelle forme.

Je repère l'odeur d'une biche et je pars en chasse.

Je fais durer le « plaisir » de courir après une proie terrifiée.

Je me dégoûte mais c'est la meilleure solution pour ne pas attaquer un humain.

Je rattrape la biche et la tue avant de la dévorer.

Il n'y a bien que sous cette forme que j'aime la viande crue.

Mes pulsions sont assouvies mais je ne change pas de forme.

Je vais me défouler. Alors je cours dans toute la forêt. J'essaie d'oublier ce qu'on m'a fait et ce que je suis devenue.

Il est temps, le maître doit être rentré à la guilde.

Je reprends ma forme originelle.

Bon sang ! Qu'es ce que ça fait mal !

Au moins le bon point c'est que mes vêtements survivent à la transformation.

Je reste une minute assise à même le sol à haleter. La douleur passée je me dirige à nouveau vers Fairy Tail.

Fin POV ?

Elle marche à nouveau dans Magnolia. Le même chemin que plutôt dans la journée.

Toujours les même chuchotements et le même empressement de la part des passants.

Elle est devant les portes de Fairy Tail.

Avant d'entrer elle tend l'oreille. Encore une bagarre. Elle ne se fera pas avoir une seconde fois.

Elle ouvre les portes et se baisse immédiatement en esquivant un homme musclé et aux cheveux blancs qui finit dans le mur en face.

Elle rentre et tout le monde se tait.

Elle attend la réponse à sa question muette. Finalement c'est Erza qui lui apporte.

Erza : Il est dans son bureau. Monte les escaliers, c'est la porte en face.

Elle la remercie d'un hochement de tête.

Elle s'enfonce dans la guilde et monte les escaliers.

Elle s'arrête devant la porte du bureau. Elle frappe et entend et léger « Entrez ! ».

Elle ouvre la porte et se glisse dans la pièce en la refermant derrière elle.

POV ?

Je regarde l'homme qui est le maître de la guilde.

Il est tout petit et assis sur son bureau. Il semble assez vieux, mais je ne me fie pas à ça. Il dégage une grande puissance magique.

Il me jauge de sa place.

J'attends.

Maître : Tu es celle qui est venue un peu plus tôt ? Je me nomme Makaroff. Que puis-je pour toi ?

?: On m'a dit que vous pouviez m'aider. Es ce que cette pièce est sûre ? Puis-je vous parler sans crainte d'être entendue ?

Makaroff : Eh bien, non. Certaines personnes dans la guilde peuvent tout entendre.

?: Alors je ne peux parler librement. Soit je vous montrerez.

Sans plus attendre je sors mon bras de la cape.

Il est entouré d'un bandage rouge de mon sang.

Je le retire en douceur, c'est pas encore cicatrisé et c'est très douloureux.

Le bandage retiré je m'approche du maître et lui montre ma blessure.

Un partie de mon bras est déchiqueté, réduis à cet état par des crocs, des crocs de loup-garou.

Makaroff laisse échapper un hoquet de stupeur, mais il fronce les sourcils, ne comprenant pas encore mon problème.

Je soupir et retire ma capuche, dévoilant mon visage.

Mes yeux chocolat, mes cheveux couleur des blés mais souillées de sang et surtout la marque de morsure sur mon cou.

Cette fois les yeux de Makaroff s'écarquille tandis que sa bouche s'ouvre en un « O » parfait.

Pour peu j'aurai presque ris.

Makaroff : Ne me dis pas que c'est arrivé simultanément ?

Je hoche simplement la tête.

Makaroff : Qu'attends-tu de moi ?

?: On m'a dit que Fairy Tail pouvait peut-être m'aider à guérir. Sachez que je ne sais pas me contrôler.

Makaroff : Je connais peut-être un moyen de t'aider mais cela me ferais dévoiler un des plus grand secret de Fairy Tail.

?: Je comprends. Vous ne pouvez pas le dévoiler à une simple inconnue. Merci de m'avoir écoutée.

Je fais un sourire triste et remet ma capuche et mon bandage en place avant de me diriger vers la porte.

Makaroff : Que vas-tu faire maintenant ?

?: Le seule alternative restante, vous la connaissez déjà.

Makaroff : Tu es prête à sacrifier ta vie pour le bien d'autrui. Tu as l'âme de Fairy Tail. Je vais t'aider.

Je me retourne, un infime espoir subsiste.

?: Êtes-vous certain de votre choix ?

Makaroff : *grand sourire* Oui je suis sûr de moi. Allez viens.

Je n'ose trop y croire.

Makaroff descend de son bureau et sort de la pièce. Je le suis à la trace.

Makaroff : Mes enfants je vais m'absenter pour quelques heures. Mira je te charge de la guilde pour ce temps-là.

Mira : Aye Master.

Makaroff descend les escaliers et se dirige vers la cave. Je le suis.

Il y a un grand silence dans la guilde. Je sens les regards peser sur moi.

J'essaie de ne pas en tenir compte mais ils m'oppressent et ce qui m'oppresse je le détruis et le meilleur moyen de le détruire est de le chasser.

Je sens l'excitation de la chasse monter en moi.

Je respire profondément. Mauvaise idée, je sens leur odeur alléchante.

Je cesse de respirer et je concentre mes pensées sur autre chose. C'est difficile mais je me calme.

Makaroff m'entraîne jusqu'au fond de la cave. Là il appuie à un endroit précis et une trappe apparait.

Il me fait signe de descendre dedans. Je m'exécute. Il descend après moi et referme derrière lui.

Il repasse devant moi et je le suis dans ce couloir qui débouche dans une salle gigantesque.

Ce que je vois me fige sur place.

Au centre de cette pièce repose comme un cœur d'or avec la marque de Fairy Tail.

Il brille et on peut y voir les images du bonheur des membres de Fairy Tail.

Makaroff : Voici la Fairy Lumen. En temps normal seul les maîtres de la guilde connaissent ce secret. Fairy Lumen est…

?: L'histoire et le cœur de Fairy Tail. Elle est son protecteur en tout temps contre tout danger. Elle renferme le passé le présent et le futur de Fairy Tail. Si elle disparait, Fairy Tail disparait mais l'inverse est aussi vrai.

Makaroff :*surpris* Tu en a déjà entendu parler ?

?: Non. C'est elle qui me l'a soufflée.

Makaroff semble encore plus surpris.

Je ne l'écoute plus. Elle m'appelle.

Fairy Lumen : Viens mon enfant. Approche et je te guérirais de tes maux.

Guidée par cette voix je m'approche jusqu'à toucher de ma main Fairy Lumen.

Des filaments de lumières s'enroulent autour de mon bras.

L'appel se fait de plus en plus fort.

Je ne résiste plus et me laisse aller.

Fairy Lumen m'attire en son sein. Elle m'entoure de sa lumière, de sa bienveillance. Elle guérit mes blessures. Je sens sa lumière rentrer en moi et s'attaquer au poison qui me ronge de l'intérieur.

Elle ne les supprime pas, non. Elle les fusionne entre eux avant de les fusionner avec moi.

Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle me débarrasse de cette malédiction mais à la place elle me fusionne encore plus avec.

Mais j'ai l'impression que maintenant je vais pouvoir me contrôler.

J'en suis tellement heureuse. Je vais pouvoir retrouver un semblant de vie normal sans avoir envie de saigné à blanc ou de dévorer chaque personne que je croise.

Fairy Lumen : Dors mon enfant. Je te protège.

Et je tombe dans un profond sommeil.

Fin POV ?

POV Makaroff.

Je fronce les sourcils quand je la vois s'approcher de Fairy Lumen, mais celle-ci l'accueille en elle.

Je suis stupéfié. Fairy Lumen la pris en elle. Cela n'était jamais arrivé. Ce n'était même pas censé être possible.

Je regarde Fairy Lumen.

Elle brille de mille feux.

Cette jeune fille est visiblement destinée à Fairy Tail.

J'ignore ce qui lui est arrivée pour qu'elle ait été mordue par un vampire et par un loup-garou dans un même temps mais maintenant c'est sûr. Elle possède l'âme de Fairy Tail.

Perdu dans mes pensées je ne vois pas le temps passé.

Fin POV Makaroff.

POV ?

Je me réveille avec la sensation de flotter.

FL : Tu es réveillée et guérit désormais. Mon enfant j'ai une faveur à te demander. M'écouteras-tu ?

?: Bien sûr. Vous m'avez guérit et accepté en votre sein. Je vous écoute.

FL : Je voudrais que tu protège Fairy Tail. Une ère sombre approche et Fairy Tail aura besoin d'un protecteur très puissant. C'est pour cela que je n'ai pas supprimé le poison de tes veines mais que je l'ai fusionnée entièrement avec toi. Maintenant tu es mi vampire mi loup-garou. Tu as tous les avantages des deux espèces et ta seule faiblesse est l'argent. Aussi tu contrôles maintenant tes pulsions.

De plus tu es la seule qui entende ma voix.

Quand le temps sera venu, je te guiderais. Tu entendras ma voix dans ton esprit.

?: J'accepte de vous aider.

FL : Pour cela voudrais-tu rejoindre Fairy Tail ?

?: Avec plaisir.

FL : Bien je vais t'apposer la marque.

?: Où ?

FL : Elle choisira elle-même.

En effet je m'aperçois qu'elle s'est apposée elle-même sous mon nombril en dorée.

FL : Mon enfant il est temps.

?: Oui. Encore merci de m'avoir guérit.

J'entends un petit rire avant de sortir de Fairy Lumen.

Je marche doucement et les filaments de lumières se détachent au fur et à mesure jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne me touchent plus. Ils regagnent Fairy Lumen.

En plus de m'avoir soignée elle m'a comme lavée et fais de même avec mes vêtements.

?: Makaroff, il semblerait que je doive vous appelez Master.

Makaroff : Comment ça ?

?: Fairy Lumen m'a demandé de rejoindre Fairy Tail et j'ai acceptée.

Pour appuyer mes propos j'écarte ma cape et lui montre ma marque.

Makaroff :*interloqué* C'est Fairy Lumen qui te l'a apposée ?

?: En fait elle s'est apposée elle-même d'après Fairy Lumen.

Makaroff semble choqué.

Makaroff : Alors bienvenue à Fairy Tail. Allez viens je vais te présenter aux autres. Ah mais d'ailleurs comment tu t'appelles ?

?: Je m'appelle Lucy.

Maître : Un beau prénom. Allez, allons-y.

On remonte dans la salle principale, il monte à l'étage en me faisant signe de le suivre.

Toute la guilde nous suit des yeux. Il s'assoit sur barrière en bois.

Maître : Mes enfants, aujourd'hui nous accueillons un nouveau membre. Présente-toi.

Je m'approche de la balustrade.

Lucy : Je suis Lucy.

C'est tout ce que je dis mais il ne semble pas tous d'accord.

?: Oy, montre nous ton visage.

M'ordonne un blond avec une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur l'œil droit et des écouteurs sur les oreilles.

Lucy : Je n'aime pas vraiment qu'on me donne des ordres.

?: *sourire sadique* Alors je te la retirerais moi-même.

Et il me saute dessus, enfin il essaye mais je l'évite.

Lucy : C'est bon calme toi. Pas la peine de détruire la guilde pour si peu.

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de répondre et je retire ma capuche.

Maître : Va t'inscrire auprès de Mira au bar.

J'acquiesce et descends sans un regard pour le blond qui ne semble pas apprécier mon comportement.

Je me dirige vers Mira. C'est une femme sublime aux longs cheveux blancs.

Mira : Bonjours moi c'est Mirajane mais tu peux m'appeler Mira. Viens je vais t'apposer la marque de la guilde.

Je fronce les sourcils.

Lucy : Ca va être compliqué alors. Regarde je l'ai déjà.

Mira : Vraiment ? Comment c'est possible ?

Lucy :*sourire taquin* Secret !

Mira : au fait c'est quoi ton nom de famille et ton âge ?

Lucy : Je préfère ne pas en parler et j'ai 17 ans.

?: Alors comme ça tu ne veux pas parler de ta famille. Tu en as honte ou se sont eux qui ont honte de toi ?

J'entends une bagarre générale en fond sonore.

Qu'es ce qu'il m'énerve ! J'ai envie de le saigné à blanc !

Maître : Lucy ! Maitrise-toi. Et toi Luxus arrête de la provoquer !

Luxus : Comme si j'allais t'écouter le vieux !

S'en est trop. Je baisse la tête et tente de ma contrôler. Je sens mes lèvres se retrousser sur mes dents et mes yeux changer de couleur.

Luxus : Alors la blonde t'as pas de réparti ?

Trop c'est trop ! Je grimpe rapidement sur la balustrade du premier étage en face de Luxus.

Luxus : Oh tu sors tes crocs ?

Il ne croit pas si bien dire. Je relève la tête et le regarde droit dans les yeux. Un grondement sonore s'élève de ma gorge, comme un vrai loup.

Luxus semble pétrifié devant mes yeux.

Je les sais, ils sont argentées, c'est le loup qui domine.

Je lui saute dessus et approche mon visage du sien.

Lucy : Tu ne sais pas de quoi je suis capable alors ne te moque pas de moi sans avoir évalué ma force avant.

Luxus : Mais tu es quoi ?

Ah, il a repris contenance.

Lucy : Tu ne veux pas le savoir.

J'entends Mira qui monte à l'étage.

Mira : Kyaa. Vous allez vite en besogne. Je vois des têtes blondes qui courent partout en m'appelant tata !

Et elle tombe dans les pommes.

Je la regarde interloquée.

Lucy : Elle fait souvent ça ?

Luxus éclate de rire devant la tête que je fais.

Luxus : Ouai, elle part souvent dans ses délires. En attendant je comprends pourquoi elle se l'est imaginé.

Effectivement en regardant de plus près la position est assez éloquente.

Mon bassin est posé sur celui de Luxus, mes mains sont sur son torse et mon visage est près du sien.

Pendent que je faisais le tour une nouvelle bagarre générale s'est déclenchée en bas.

Lucy : Ah oui, je comprends mieux.

Je me relève rapidement et vais voir comment va Mira.

Ça me permet de reprendre contenance. Je retrouve mon aspect normal.

Mira est évanoui mais le pire c'est qu'elle a des cœurs dans les yeux. Elle est flippante.

Je soupire et la porte en mode princesse pour la redescendre au bar.

Je passe derrière le bar et la pose sur une chaise.

Je sens un regard posé sur moi. C'est Luxus mais je fais comme s'il n'existait pas.

Mira se réveille enfin.

Lucy : Mira je peux avoir un jus de fruit s'il te plait.

Mira : Tout de suite.

Elle s'affaire derrière le bar avant de me donner mon verre. Mais elle ne part pas et me regarde intensément.

Mira : Alors il se passe quoi avec Luxus.

Lucy : Il n'y avait rien de mignon ou d'érotique dans notre position. C'était un avertissement.

Mira :*fronce les sourcils* Un avertissement ?

Lucy :*sourire sadique* De ce qui pourrait lui arriver s'il se moque de moi comme ça. Un peu de torture. T'en pense quoi ?

Je sais qu'il m'entends et je m'en donne à cœur joie.

Mira :*air sadique* Oh oui, ce serait drôle. Le jour où tu le punis tu m'appelle, ne ? Je viendrais t'aider !

Lucy : Pas de soucis Mira. Bon je dois y aller.

Mira : Pourquoi ?

Lucy : Je suis arrivé en ville aujourd'hui et il faut que je me trouve un logement. A plus !

Je sors de la guilde et trouve une agence qui me propose une petite maison sympa et pas cher en marge de la ville.

Lucy : Pourquoi elle est aussi bon marché ?

Homme : Eh bien la forêt est dangereuse et personne ne veux y vivre donc son prix ne cesse de baisser.

Lucy : Je la prends !

Homme : Vraiment ?

Lucy : Oui vraiment !

Homme : Tenez ! Signez tous ces papiers… Et voilà vous êtes propriétaire de cette maison.

Je prends tous les papiers et me dirige vers ma nouvelle maison.

En fait ça m'arrange qu'elle soit dans les bois. C'est plus facile pour moi.

Je m'installe tranquillement avant d'aller acheter quelques meubles.

Cela fait je m'allonge et m'endors rapidement.


	3. Chapter 3 Amant?

Je me réveille tôt et de bonne humeur, mais j'ai faim.

Je profite du fait que j'habite dans la forêt pour aller chasser.

Mon régime alimentaire a changé en même temps que ma nature. Je ne peux plus manger d'aliments « normaux ».

Tout ce que je peux manger c'est de la viande crue et du sang.

Une fois ma chasse fini je m'interroge. Fairy Tail est une guilde de mage mais je ne suis pas une mage. Il va falloir que j'en parle au maître.

Je prends une bonne douche froide, ça stimule ma peau et achève de me réveiller.

Je m'habille d'un haut noir moulant et d'un short en jean noir.

J'attache mes cheveux en une couette haute pour qu'il ne me dérange pas.

J'attache mon fouet à ma ceinture et mes katanas dans mon dos.

A force de me faire attaquer pendant mes voyages, j'ai fini par savoir me défendre même sans magie.

Même si ce n'était pas suffisant face à eux.

Je me dirige vers la guilde et esquive tous les objets volants pour m'assoir au bar.

Je parle un peu avec Mira.

Lucy : Le maître est là ? Je dois lui parler.

Mira : Oui, dans son bureau, très certainement à regarder des revues coquines.

Mira et Lucy : Désespérant. *soupir*

Lucy : Merci Mira.

Je monte jusqu'au bureau en prenant bien soin d'éviter et d'ignorer Luxus.

Je frappe puis j'entre.

Maître : Lucy, je peux t'aider ? Un problème ?

Lucy : Du calme Master, j'ai pris mes dispositions avant de venir. Non, c'est pour autre chose que je suis là.

Maître : Quoi donc ?

Lucy : Fairy Tail est une guilde de mage et je n'utilise pas la magie.

Maître : Ah bon ? N'importe qui peut maîtriser la magie s'il se donne la peine d'apprendre. Va donc à la bibliothèque et documente-toi un peu. Quand tu auras trouvé une magie qui te plait, je t'apprendrai.

Lucy : D'accord. J'y vais alors.

Je sors du bureau et me dirige vers la bibliothèque de la ville. Je vais dans la section magie et cherche une magie qui pourrait me plaire.

Aucun des noms ne m'inspire quoi que ce soit. Je poursuis ma route et un nom attire mon attention.

« Maîtrise de plusieurs magies. »

Je l'attrape et commence à le lire.

« Si tu ne possèdes encore aucune magie, ce livre t'apprendras. Choisit bien. »

Je lis le sommaire et constate que les magies complémentaires et opposées peuvent être maîtrisées par une seule personne.

Le feu et la glace par exemple, mais c'est long, douloureux et fastidieux.

Une magie m'attire tout particulièrement, la magie d'invocation.

Il en existe plusieurs types :

-La magie des constellationnistes. Il consiste à appeler des esprits via des clés grâce à la poussière d'étoile et à l'invocation.

-La magie des invocateurs. Consiste à appeler des démons de diverses strates des enfers et des anges via des pactes de sang.

-La magie des Anvoma. Consiste à appeler des animaux basiques et mythiques d'autre monde pour un combat via l'esprit.

Ces trois magies sont très rares et très difficile à maîtriser individuellement. Cependant si le mage le veut vraiment, il peut toutes les maitriser.

J'ai trouvé quelles magies je veux maitriser.

Je prends tous les livres que je peux trouver sur ses trois magies et les emprunte tous.

Arrivé chez moi je lis tout sur la magie des constellationnistes.

Pour commencer il faut que je trouve des clés des esprits.

Je sors dans la ville et fait tous les magasins de magies.

J'ai de la chance, je trouve 4 clés d'or et 4 clés d'argent.

Je rentre chez moi et lis plus en détail. Alors pour invoquer un esprit il faut tendre la clé devant soi et dire ouvre-toi porte du sanctuaire du (ex) Verseau, Aquarius.

Je vois alors on va essayer ça tout de suite.

Lucy : Ouvre-toi port du sanctuaire du Capricorne, Caprico !

Une lumière blanche sort de la clé et une chèvre humanoïde apparaît devant moi.

Caprico : Bonjour mademoiselle. Je présume que vous êtes mon nouveau maître. Pour le pacte vous pouvez m'appeler quand vous le souhaiter.

Je fronce les sourcils et m'assois. Je réfléchis avant de parler avec mon esprit.

Je lui demande des précisions sur le monde des esprits, comment je dois le considérer. A-t-il des sentiments ?

Au terme de mon interrogatoire j'en déduis que chaque esprit possède des sentiments, je les considérerais donc comme des amis.

Je passe un pacte avec Aquarius, je sens que notre relation va être tumultueuse, Cancer, il est très gentil et m'appelle ebi et Taurus, un gros pervers, pour les clés d'or.

Les clés d'argent rassemblent Pixis, l'esprit de la boussole, Lyra, esprit de la lyre, Horlogium, l'esprit de l'horloge et Nicolas. Il est tout mignon, on dirait un drôle de chien. Je l'appelle Plue.

Je m'entends plutôt bien avec mes esprits. Il faudra que je m'entraîne pour apprendre à les appeler tous en même temps.

Je lis et apprends tous ce que je dois savoir à leur sujet.

FL : Demande à Caprico de t'entraîner. Il t'indiquera comment augmenter ta puissance et ta capacité magique. Ah ! Aussi comme ta nature a changé tes capacités physiques aussi. Entraîne aussi ton corps.

Lucy : Merci.

Je suis les conseils de Fairy Lumen et appel Caprico pour une semaine d'entraînement intensif, magique et physique.

Etonnamment j'apprends très vite et deviens assez puissante. Je suis capable d'appeler mes 4 esprits en même temps.

Quand à mes capacités physiques, elles ont grandement augmentées. Je vois aussi bien qu'un aigle, j'entends aussi bien qu'une chouette effraie, je sens aussi bien qu'un loup. Mon corps est souple, rapide et puissant.

Je bouge très vite et sans bruits.

Aujourd'hui je retourne à la guilde et vais voir le maître pour l'informer de mes progrès.

Il est assez surpris de voir que j'ai appris aussi vite.

Makaroff : Je te conseil de prendre une mission facile pour la première et de la faire avec une équipe.

Lucy : Je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

Je sors du bureau et alors que j'allais descendre les escaliers, je me fais coller contre un torse musclé et des bras m'encerclent, m'empêchant de bouger.

Lucy :*Soupir* Qu'es ce que tu veux, Luxus ?

Luxus : tu dois faire ta première mission avec quelqu'un, non ? Alors je viens avec toi.

Lucy : Pourquoi ? Je croyais que tu faisais soit des missions seul soit avec la team Rajin.

Luxus : Tu m'intrigues. Je veux savoir ce que tu es et pour ça le plus facile est de devenir ton partenaire et d'apprendre à te connaître. Alors désormais tu fais des missions avec moi.

Lucy : C'est pas comme si j'avais le choix. Bref donc on fait quoi comme mission ?

Luxus : On va faire simple, détruire une guilde noire pas très puissante.

Lucy : Ok je vais faire mes bagages et on se retrouve à la gare. A toute.

Je me dégage de ses bras et retourne chez moi faire un sac.

J'attends Luxus à la gare. Je sens que je vais me faire cuisiner par Mira en rentrant.

On monte dans le train et Luxus vire au vert. Je pousse un soupir et pose sa tête sur mes genoux.

On s'endort tous les deux puis on sort à l'arrêt prévu.

Après avoir pris quelques renseignements on se dirige vers le QG de la guilde noire, mais surprise ! Il n'y a pas une mais deux guilde réunies.

Double de travail !

Luxus défonce les portes et commence à attaquer. Il se débrouille très bien tout seul mais je veux ma part de la récompense.

Alors j'appelle Caprico et Taurus et me bat au corps à corps avec mes katanas.

L'affaire est vite réglée quand Luxus touche un mur porteur qui s'écroule et entraîne tout le bâtiment.

On capture les mages noirs et on les remet au conseil avant de rentrer à la guilde.

Mission accompli.

Il n'est pas tard alors on retourne à la guilde pour faire un rapport au maître, qui est assez surpris de ma performance.

Je vais m'assoir au bar et ça ne loupe pas, Mira m'agresse.

Mira : *aura terrifiante* Lucy. Qu'es ça qui se passe avec Luxus ? Vous avez fait une mission en amoureux ?

Lucy : Va demander à Luxus. C'est lui qui a voulu faire une mission avec moi. D'ailleurs il semble qu'il veuille devenir mon partenaire.*soupir*

Mira : Kya ! Avoue ! Ça a été le coup de foudre ! Je vois des mini-Lucy et des mini-Luxus qui courent en m'appelant tata !

Lucy : Désespérant.*Soupir* Bon moi je rentre. A plus Mira.

Je rentre chez moi et vais prendre une douche.

Je sors de la salle de bain, une serviette enroulée autour de moi. Je rentre dans ma chambre et je vois Luxus allongé sur mon lit.

Lucy : Qu'es ce que tu fais là ?

Luxus :*Les yeux fermés* Je t'ai dit que je voulais savoir ce que tu es, quitte à squatter chez toi.

Lucy : Putain, Luxus !

Si je suis rentré chez moi c'est parce que j'avais besoin d'une bonne chasse et là il me tente beaucoup. Il sent bon et j'ai envie de le mordre et de le saigner.

Il a senti la différence dans ma voix, il ouvre un œil et me regarde. Il rougit un peu mais se reprends quand il voit l'état dans lequel je suis.

Je suis excitée au possible et je me retiens au maximum.

Il se lève et se dirige vers moi. Il s'arrête en face de moi. Je ne le regarde pas, fascinée par mes pieds.

Sa main attrape mon menton et me force à le regarder dans les yeux.

Luxus : Lucy, qu'es ce qu'il se passe ?

Je respire profondément, son odeur m'entoure et me tente au plus haut point.

Je ne me retiens plus. Je le pousse d'un coup avec beaucoup de force et il tombe sur mon lit. Je me positionne à califourchon au-dessus de lui.

Je bloque ses mains et son torse avec ma force nouvelle et rapproche ma tête de son cou.

Luxus : *Halète* Lucy…Qu'es ce que tu fais ?

Je ne réponds pas et respire profondément son odeur. Il sent tellement bon !

Je relève la tête et le regarde droit dans les yeux.

Lucy :*voix rauque et sexy à cause de l'éxcitation.* Tu as voulu savoir ce que j'étais, tu vas savoir,*sourire en coin* mais à tes risques et périls.

Je respire encore profondément et me laisse aller. Mes yeux virent au rouge.

Je fixe Luxus avec un regard empli d'envi, de désir et de passion.

Pour un vampire, la plus part du temps, un échange de sang est effectuer en même temps qu'un rapport sexuel, mais je vais devoir m'en passer.

Je regarde avidement Luxus qui trésaille. Je me penche sur son cou et commence à le lécher sensuellement.

Il essaie de se débattre mais abandonne sous cette douce torture que je lui fais subir.

Il lâche même un gémissement et je ricane en soufflant sur son cou.

Je trouve l'artère et je lèche et suçote la peau autour de celle-ci.

Il est aussi excité que moi maintenant.

Je lèche une dernière fois son cou puis plante mes crocs et commence à boire son sang.

Il est délicieux et je suis vite repu.

La morsure est un aphrodisiaque et Luxus apprécie ce que je lui fais. Je le sais il gémit de plaisir.

J'arrête de boire et lèche les plaies qui se referment.

Lucy :*voix rauque* Tu sais maintenant.

Je me retire et me dirige vers la forêt. Il me regarde encore excité et prend conscience de ce que je suis en train de faire.

Luxus : Pourquoi tu vas dans la forêt habillée d'une simple serviette ?

Lucy : Regarde juste. Tu ne sais pas encore tout.

Je sors et je m'assois au sol en serviette. Luxus me rejoint perplexe. Je laisse la louve remontée et prendre le contrôle.

La lumière m'englobe et me fais changer de forme avec moins de douleur qu'avant.

J'ai changé de forme. Je m'assois et regarde Luxus à travers mes yeux argentées.

Il est choqué. En même temps je comprends. Sous ses yeux se tenait une jeune femme et d'un coup à sa place se tient une gigantesque louve, aussi grande qu'un cheval.

Je me tourne et m'enfonce dans la forêt.

Luxus : Tu vas où ?

Je le contacte par la pensée.

Lucy : Chasser.

Luxus :*de la même manière* Pourquoi ? Tu n'es pas repu ?

Lucy : eh bien oui mais j'ai des besoin de loup aussi. Il faut que je me défoule et que je coure.

Luxus : Je peux venir avec toi ?

Lucy : Tu me ralentirais sauf si…

Luxus : Si quoi ?

Lucy : Grimpe sur mon dos et accroche toi bien.

Luxus obtempère et je commence une course rapide à travers la forêt. J'ignore ce que ressent Luxus mais moi je suis ivre de vitesse et de liberté.

D'ailleurs je le montre assez bruyamment en poussant un magnifique hurlement qui rend hommage aux astres.

Ma course finit il est très tard et il fait nuit. Je regagne ma maison et Luxus descend de mon dos. Je reprends ma forme initiale et rentre chez moi.

Luxus me suit.

Je vais reprendre une douche mais Luxus me rejoint.

Lucy : Tiens, tu n'as pas peur de moi après ce que je viens de te montrer ?

Luxus : Non. Je t'ai provoqué et pourtant je suis encore en vie. Je peux avoir confiance en toi.

Lucy : Et sinon, pourquoi tu es dans la douche en même temps que moi ?

Luxus : Es ce que tu rends compte à quel point tu m'as excité tout à l'heure ? Personne ne m'avait encore excité à ce point et je dois dire que j'ai envie de toi.

Lucy :*voix rauque* Tu es sur de ton coup ? Tu ne le regretteras pas ?

Luxus :*voix sexy* oh non, je ne le regretterai pas.

Alors je passe mes bras autour de son cou et le tire vers moi avant d'écraser mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Il sourit contre mes lèvres.

Je mordille sa lèvre inférieure et il entrouvre sa bouche. Nos langues se mêlent dans un baiser passionner et sauvage.

_Attention ! Lemon !_

Ses mains deviennent baladeuse et me caresse la clavicule avant de descendre plus bas et d'empoigner mes seins.

Il les malaxe pendant que je trace des courbes invisibles sur ses abdos. Il pousse un grognement.

Il continue de m'embraser les lèvres, le cou et la clavicule, ma laissant des suçons un peu partout.

Il continue sa descente avant de lécher, mordiller et sucer mes seins.

Je pousse des gémissements de plaisir qui le font ricaner.

Sa main continue de descendre sensuellement le long de mon ventre avant de se poser sur mon sexe.

Il me caresse et joue avec mon clitoris avant de glisser un doigt en moi. Il commence des vas et viens sous mes gémissements de plaisir de plus en plus fort.

Puis il glisse encore un doigt puis un autre. Je suis à la limite de jouir mais il s'arrête et retire ses doigts. Je pousse un grognement de mécontentement qui le fait rire.

Il lèche ses doigt avant de commencer à descendre, m'embrasant le ventre puis léchant mon nombril.

Je passe mes mains dans ses cheveux et gémis de plus en plus fort.

Enfin sa langue atteint mon antre et commence à me lécher.

Il me pénètre de sa langue et me lèche en profondeur. Je ne peux pas me retenir et je joui en poussant un cri de plaisir.

Il se relève et m'embrase. Il me pousse vers mon lit et s'allonge sur moi, nos corps encore trempé de la douche.

Il est au-dessus mais pas pour longtemps. D'un coup de rein je me retrouve à califourchon sur lui et je sens clairement son excitation.

Je souris avant de lui infliger une douce torture.

Je lèche et mordille sa peau en laissant des suçons un peu partout. Je descends encore plus bas et fais le tour de son nombril avec ma langue.

Dans le même temps je caresse son sexe du bout des doigt avant de l'empoigner et de commencer à faire des vas et viens de plus en plus vite. Il pousse des gémissements de plaisir. A mon tour de ricaner.

Au moment où il va jouir je m'arrête et le regarde droit dans les yeux avant de descendre encore un peu et de le lécher.

Au début doucement je finis par engloutir son sexe dans ma bouche et commence à bouger de plus en plus vite.

Il jouit et j'avale tout.

Un filet de sa semence glisse le long de mon menton tant dis que je le regarde dans les yeux.

Je remonte et m'assois sur son bassin.

Je saisis son sexe et le guide à l'entrée de mon antre.

Il me pénètre d'un coup sec et on pousse un grognement d'extase.

Je commence à bouger et le plaisir nous submerge, notre étreinte se fais de plus en plus bestiale et sauvage.

Un dragon et une louve.

Finalement il reprend le dessus et me retourne pour me dominer. Les coups de reins sont de plus en plus violents et profonds, à tel point qu'il butte contre le fond de mon bassin.

En un ultime coup de rein nous jouissons ensemble et il se déverse en moi.

Il se laisse tomber sur moi et se retire.

_Fin Lemon !_

Je l'enlace et il fait de même. Nous nous endormons dans les bras l'un de l'autre.


End file.
